Give Me Love
by littlebaldbeth
Summary: Japril OS based on your prompts! (PROMPTS NEEDED)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**So I wanted to start writing some one shot about Japril but I had no idea to what to do..**

**So I'm asking you to send me prompts, either as a review, a PM or via my Tumblr (gotmefeelingindestructible)**

**I hope I'll get some prompts and I'll try my best to not disappoint you!**


	2. Father

**Prompt from A: Jackson telling April about how his dad left him and his mom for the first time, and how it is making him nervous about becoming a father. It would be the first time has talked about his dad with anyone.**

**By the way, I wanted to thank all of you for all the prompts I received, I didn't thought I'll get so much!**

* * *

Jackson was lying on his back, on the bed he was sharing with his wife. His head was resting on his arms as he was staring at the ceiling. He was thinking about his childhood and how horrible it felt to not knowing what his dad was doing or where he was living. Of course, he had known his dad, but he didn't remember much about him because he had left him and his mom when he was four years old. Sometimes he wondered what his life could have been if his dad was still here. Would he be a surgeon? Would he have ever met April?

"Jackson, are you listening to me?" April said as she closed the book she was reading.

"Hum...No sorry, I was lost in my thoughts...What were you saying?" He answered honestly.

"I was thinking about what we should use for the baby's room since we decided that we didn't want to know the gender."

"Maybe yellow? That's what people do when they don't know the gender, right?"

He and April decided to keep the gender of their baby secret until the end, they would love it anyway. The plastic surgeon wondered how it was like to be a father. Was it hard? Maybe it was for that his dad left them, it was too hard, too much pressure. Was he going to be a good father? Or was he going to change like his father did and leave his wife and his child?

"Jackson! Seriously, am I so annoying?" April asked as she rubbed his stomach gently.

"No, sorry, I was just thinking about my big surgery tomorrow." He said as he turned on his side to look at her.

"You're a very bad liar Jackson Avery." She replied suspiciously. "Tell me what's going on." She said in a sweet voice.

"I don't think I'll be a good father..." He quickly said.

"Wh-Why would you think that? I mean, you're the sweetest person I've ever met, you're responsible, attentive you're...Perfect! Stop thinking that low of you, I'm sure you'll be a good father, trust me." She reassured him.

"But...You know, according to my mom, my father was that kind of person too, and he chose to leave us and I still don't know why...Why would I be any different? I don't want you or this child getting hurt because of me-"

"Jackson, listen to me." April cut him off as she put her hands on his cheeks. "It's normal to be afraid. I am too. But you're not like your dad, I know you won't leave us and I know you'll be the best father of Seattle."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"Because you're my best friend, because you're the man I choose to marry and because I love you." She answered before she put a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Thank you"

She put her head against his chest and he start to walk his fingers trough her hair.

"You know, I never talk about my dad to anyone, I never dared to, I don't want people thinking I'm like him."

"I know you're not like him." She answered as she closed her eyes.


	3. Mother

**Prompt: Anything with Catherine!**

* * *

"My mom drives me nuts." Jackson said as he kissed his wife below him.

"She's in the hospital just for the day, you should enjoy and talk to her instead of avoiding her." April advised while she was kissing his neck

"I'm pretty sure she's already searching me in the whole hospital to yell at me for the wedding, but I asked Owen to put my name on the board so she'll think I'm in surgery all the morning whereas I'm making out with my beautiful wife in a one-call room." He stated happily.

"You're such a clever man.." She said as she starts to pull his shirt off "Wait... Is she angry about the wedding?" She asked nervously.

"Well, depends on which wedding you're talking about... Webber told her that I stood up at your wedding and she called me while we were in Lake Tahoe, she was really pissed, like really pissed you know, so I might haven't told her we were married yet..." He stated hesitantly.

"Wh-What?! Are you crazy? How could you... Well, you're gonna tell her right know." She ordered firmly.

"Okay.." He sighed. The plastic surgeon started to pull his shirt back on before his wife stops him.

"Well, maybe she can wait until we're done, no?" She smirks.

"Um..Indeed, she can." He replied joyfully.

His shirt flew on the floor as April started to kiss him, she wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands ran through her body. Her shirt followed Jackson's on the floor and he started to deposit gentle kisses all along her neck.

"JACKSON HARPER AVERY!" Jackson heard a voice he knew too well.

"Oh my god mom, how did you know I wasn't in surgery?!" He said as he picked April's shirt on the floor so she can cover herself.

"Well, let's say that Cristina Yang can be very helpful when she wants a surgery." Catherine replied with a smirk. And, if he listened well he could hear Alex and Cristina chuckle in the hallway.

She closed the door and started to walk through the room.

"Let's recapitulate, you stood up at a wedding and you runaway with the bride, here present. I could have handle that Jackson, but you two got married! You could have waited a little longer! What were you thinking?!" She asked angrily.

"April and I love each other mom, and we don't want to waste our time together, she's the one mom." He said squeezing his wife's hand.

"Jackson, Jackson, Jackson... What am I going to do with you?" She sighed. "Anyway, I think congratulations are in order, I just wanted to scare you a little bit, I'm really really happy for the two of you." She said as she smiled to the two newlyweds.


	4. Reunion

**Prompt: Hi, I would like to read a japril friendship story, I miss those. Maybe set season 7 or early season 8. Thank u.**

**Ok, I cheated a little for this one, but it's still a friendship story. Let's say that it set at the very end of season 6 and that Cristina didn't find April when they brought Derek to the OR so Jackson and April didn't see each other during the shooting.**

**By the way, I'm sorry that it took me so long to post this, but I had a lot of paperwork to deal with these days, anyway, now I'm on summer break (3 months of vacation yay!) so I'll try to post more often. Thanks again for all your sweet reviews, your feedback means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of its character. (Sadly).**

* * *

After Derek got shot April rushed out of the hospital, the neuro surgeon had been shot partially by her fault and she almost received the same treatment as him. Now she was sat on a bench from where she could see argue with a policeman, her shoes covered with her superior's blood. She was so lost in her thoughts that she wasn't even hearing the police sirens around her or the policeman who was talking to her.

"Please, can you tell me what you saw in here ? Did you see the shooter? How did you get all this blood on your shoes? Did you see any victims? Do you know their names?" The cop asked impatiently.

"Just leave me alone!" She shouted in response, before starting to sob.

"Mister." A paramedic called "You should leave her alone, she must be in shock."

"No kidding..." The cop mumbled before walking away.

It's been two hours now, April was still sat on the bench and her eyes were still filled with tears. Almost everyone was out now and was dead, but she was unconsciously searching for her best friend, even knowing she wasn't going to find her. She started to be very worried for Jackson and Charles too because no one had seen them since they started to evacuate the staff. She wasn't very close to them, especially Charles, but they were still friends and she would be sad if one of them didn't make it.

She started to really loose hope when she felt an arm wrapping around her shoulders.

"I've been searching for you since I got out of this hell. Cristina told me you nearly got shot, are you okay?" Jackson stated.

She didn't answer, but she rested her head on his shoulder, still sobbing.

"April... Why are you crying? Please tell me everyone's alright." He said worriedly.

"Reed... Reed's dead and... I don't know anything about Charles... What if he didn't make it either?" She said between sobs.

"Oh my... I'm sorry about Reed. Charles must be here, I'm pretty sure he's alright." Jackson comforted her as he tightened his arms around her.

April continued to sob silently before they saw Miranda Bailey approached them shyly.

"I know I shouldn't be doing this, but if I were you I would like to know." She started slowly." got shot in his abdomen. I tried my best to save him, but I couldn't access to the OR and he didn't make it. I'm sorry." She was gone before any of them could react.

"No no no, it's a nightmare, April. You're gonna wake up soon." The young surgeon told herself as she put her head in her hand.

"Listen to me April, we're gonna be fine, it's okay." He said as he rubbed her back gently.

No we're not! How can you say that?! Our friends are dead Jackson!" She cried as she stood up, but she quickly calm down when she noticed the tears forming in his eyes. "I-I am sorry, I shouldn't be yelling at you." She said

"No, it's okay, come here." He said as he stood up and took her in his arms.

"We're alone now. They were our only friends here." She stated blankly.

"Don't say that, April." He countered.

"They hate us Jackson, they think we're here to steal their jobs."

"That's true, but we're together and we're gonna survive to all of this shit, me and you."

"Me and you." She repeated, half smiling.


End file.
